Microcatheters are used in a variety of medical procedures for the diagnosis and treatment of conditions and diseases occurring in remote, highly tortuous vascular sites. Typically, a microcatheter is introduced to the vascular system of a patient at a first location and then is advanced through the patient's vessels until the distal end of the microcatheter reaches a desired target location.
The process of advancing the microcatheter often involves applying force proximal of its distal end. Hence, as some prior art microcatheters advance deeper into the vascular system, it can become difficult to properly push and maneuver the distal end of the microcatheter. In this respect, it is desirable that a microcatheter exhibit superior pushability and trackability. Pushability is often understood as the ability to transmit force from the proximal end of the microcatheter to the distal end of the microcatheter while minimizing or eliminating kinking. Trackability is often understood as the ability to navigate the microcatheter through tortuous vasculature.
While prior art microcatheters are typically capable of performing their intended task within a patient, it is always desirable to have improved catheter performance, such as improved trackability and pushability.